Another Civil War
by anti-Fuhrur
Summary: just another love story with a few good twists
1. Chapter 1

There I was, Kronos staring me in the eye, "I have won Percy. Your petty camp annulated, the gods toppled, and your family dead! Surrender, bow down now!"

"I'll first rip out my own heart before bowing to you!" Exclaimed Percy

"HA ha ha! You can't win! I've already won! You're the last demigod alive." Smugly replied Kronos. Boy, did he look cocky." And I do mean Every Demigod! That's right you're precious Annebeth too!"

"No!" I screamed, with that I woke up Annebeth too.

"What's wrong?" asked Annebeth. She looked scarred but mostly concerned for her husband.

"I had… a very… bad dream." I said between heavy breaths. I slowly calmed down with Annebeth holding my hand.

"What was it about?" asked Annebeth. Her lovely gray eyes watching me, but not with caution and judgment like the first time I had met her. This time like always now, there were love and tenderness in them in them.

"Kronos, he was back. He had everything destroyed and everyone was dead."I sadly said.

"That will never happen, if it ever does happen we will always have eternity together in the afterlife" said Annebeth, with her usual sparkle in her eyes "no one can stop my love for you."

"Annebeth I love you, you're the reason I did everything. I don't want anything than everything with you. If I couldn't live with you I would of become a god, but your worth much, much, much more than all the power of the gods combined." I exclaimed while I was intently staring into Annebeth's big doe eyes. There was a loud lightning crack in the background.

"Really?!" asked Annebeth.

"yes." I whispered

"Percy, I've been thinking about it and I want to have kids" exclaimed Annebeth

This shocked me, this was the first time I had ever heard of this! "I, I-, do you think it would be wise and all, with us helping Chiron more and more every day?" I asked. "And more demigods everyday and-"

"Don't worry, we can always wait. We have our entire lives in front of us." Said Annebeth with a slight frown to her to her mouth that made me want to make everything better

"Annebeth I-"I was cut short by 3 hard knocks on the door. Bang, Bang, Bang!

"Percy, Annebeth you may want to see this" said Chiron while entering my cabin

"It's four in the morning, can it please wait?" I asked.

"Percy it's another demigod, or I should say demigods. They feel powerful." Said Chiron.

"Ok were coming out." Said Annebeth with a smirk at me. Chiron went out the door.

"Why did you have to volunteer me to?" I asked with a playful tone, that made Annebeth smile even wider, and made me feel even happier.

"Because I want you there with me, the campers look up to us." Said Annebeth she said "us" with extra emphases.

"Ok let's go!" I said


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! (Only 2) but quality over quantity. I'm not complaining I'm thrilled! No joke. Well here's chapter 2. (By the way the title is Another Civil War, I think I miss typed it on accident)

It was still dark outside. Right before the sun came up. Chiron, Percy, and Annebeth were all waiting at the magical border for the 3 new campers.

"I wonder who their parents are." Said Annebeth

"Maybe you'll get a sister." I said. Annebeth glared at me like I shouldn't have been thinking about that or anything about any of her sisters. It made my day.

"Maybe you might get a brother, ever think of that seaweed brain?" asked Annebeth.

"Quite here they come" exclaimed Chiron with anticipation and eagerness in his voice. Maybe a little bit of nervousness, like he wasn't telling us something.

I could barely see them as they descended down the last hill into camp Half-Blood. There were three of them, like Chiron had said, two girls and one boy. They were all around thirteen.

"What's up?" panted the boy. He had sapphire blue eyes, and pearly hair. One of the girls had jet black hair and auburn eyes. The second girl had brown-blonde checkered hair and brilliant jade green eyes.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, I am Chiron the camp director. This is Annebeth and Percy." Informed Chiron

"Hay" I preceded

"Welcome" said Annebeth

They all murmured thanks.

"Did you have any problems getting here?" asked Chiron

"No but an escort would have been nice." Said the girl with black hair, there was an edge to her voice. The other girl glared at her.

"Not many problems, just a few monsters. My name is Vicki" said the girl with jade green eyes"This is Tyler." Vicki said. "And the moody one Is Katie." Vicki seemed outgoing.

"Ok come over." Said Chiron.

As soon as they crossed over the magical border something totally unexpected happened. Zeus's sign appeared above Tyler's head. Hade's sign appeared above Katie's head and Poseidon's sign appeared above Vicki's head. All of that happened at the same time.

Everyone was at a loss of speech. Finally Annebeth exclaimed "ha Percy, you have a sister!"

At first I was surprised, Then I felt a little exited, Then I was numbed by anger. "Vicki how old are you!" I screamed at her. My emotions were ranging between hate and an overwhelming sense of abandonment.

"Um, thirteen" piped up Vicki.

"I can't believe him" I whispered

Annebeth barely heard me, "Who Percy, please tell me!"

"Not now." I said regaining my sense of control. "Sorry for getting mad just now."

"Um, it's ok, I guess." Sputtered Vicki

"So what do you guys do here, at a place like this?" asked Tyler.

"All I know is I won't like it here." Katie complained

"Well we train, you know what, this is the first time kids from the big three came here together at the same time." Said Chiron

"So are we famous or something?" asked Vicki

"No, not rare just uncommon this century." Said Chiron

"Who are the big three?" asked Tyler.

"Zeus, Hades and Poseidon." Said Annebeth

"So any other kids of the big three here?" asked Vicki

"Ya, me" I said

"So who are you parents?" Vicki innocently asked

"Poseidon." I said with an edge on my voice.

(please Review)


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is full of parecabeth! I know I'm not good at writing but please no hate reviews. By the way everyone please shun Aish Sheva! She is Evil. Well anyway here is chap 3, please don't hate me if this chapter sounds really cheesy.

It was a little past noon, and Percy and Annabeth were now alone on the beach."Percy why were you so mad when Vicki was claimed by Poseidon today?" inquired Annabeth.

"Think about it babe, I'm 19 and she's 13. He had her when I was 6 years old. He did it with another mortal when he knew I was the prophesized one!" I said with anger, but mostly an overwhelming sense of being abandoned. "And worse he never told me!"

"Oh, Percy I never thought that. I'm so sorry. Have you talked with him yet?" asked Annabeth.

"No, but I guess it doesn't matter now, I'd rather have you than be an only child." I said." You know that right?"

"Oh, Percy that is another reason you'd be a great father. You know, if we do have kids we'll be the first demigods to have kids together." Annabeth pointed out. She still blushes every time she brings up the idea of having kids.

"Are you nerves, whenever we talk about having kids? You blush every time." I joked. Every time she did blush my heart beat would spike.

"NO, I'm not nerves, just worried what everyone else would say about us." Sputtered Annabeth

"Why, I can always protect us. Promise." I pleaded. _Hello I'm invincible!_

"What will our parents think? Also, that Poseidon-Athena thing back in time." Said Annabeth

"Oh, Ya I had forgotten about that." I said. _Probably best to change the subject soon._ "Some things will have to change."

"What do you mean?" asked Annabeth

"Since my sister has moved in you probably won't be able to sleep next to me anymore." I said. I don't know why, but I could feel myself blush. I guess Annabeth did too.

"Hay, watch your sister." Annabeth said

"I will, why would I not?" I inquired

"She will be easy to influence, don't let anyone, even your dad, use her. She won't know her importance or strength. Same thing might happen with Tyler or Katie." Annabeth said." If that happens I will be on your side no matter what. I love you" her expressions softened when she said that last phrase.

"I love you to." I promised her. That's how the rest of the day went until that night. Just me and Annabeth on the beach. Together forever.

"You want to go for a swim?" I asked innocently

"No, you go to deep. Way to deep!" exclaimed Annabeth. She started discretely squirming away from me.

"To late!" I informed her. I picked her up and jumped into the sea. I quickly blew up a bubble around us and started swimming deeper.

"STOP IT!" Annabeth screamed. I could tell she was enjoying it.

I quickly put my lips to hers and stopped her screaming. At first she resisted, but finally gave in, and was giggling in minutes." Guess where we're at." I said

"Um, like deep." Annabeth giggled.

"Over a mile, and by the way all the things down here can see us, mortal and immortal" I said "Athena and my dad are watching us right now. There thinking about coming here and breaking in and stopping us."

"Let them try!" Annabeth laughed.

Please don't hate me for copping the end of the last Olympian!

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait! This will probably be the last chapter.  I'm not quitting because of not enough reviews, my story just sucks. (Aisha Shiva laugh all you want, and if you think I'm a bad writer why do you read and review all my work? Do you really have nothing better to do?)

Well here is ch. Four. (Does everyone have to do a disclaimer? Someone please tell me!)

Vicki and I had gotten to know each other quite well over the summer. She was a really nice person. She fought well enough to survive, but her ability to call to the sea and what not was increasing at a fast rate. Though I was still better than her.

"Hay Vicki, have you ever played capture the flag here at camp before?" I asked. Chiron had informed me that tonight we were playing and to make alliances quick.

"No I haven't." Vicki replied

"Oh, it's really fun, you'll find out more later tonight" I stated. After that I walked out of our cabin and to the big house to talk to the other camp leaders.

Travis was arguing with Clarisse about who won last time while Connor was sneaking up behind her about to table top her. All of the other camp leaders were laughing silently. Right before Connor was close enough to table top her Chris yelled out" watch out!"

"What the? Hay!" hollered Clarisse as she caught on to the Stoll brothers prank."You were all gonna let them do that to me! That's it! Were going solo for the game. Were the third team."

"You can't do that!" Travis said.

"Well, there are no rules against it. It's never been done ether." Sputtered Chiron

"Ha!" Clarisse yelled. After that everyone seemed to get quite. Then Connor broke the silence

I could barely hear Connor whispering in Katie Gardner ear "Save a Pegasus, ride a half-blood." As they realized everyone could hear them they both blushed deeply. Travis broke out laughing a deep belly laugh.

After that outburst everyone started bartering and making alliances. Annabeth asked me to join them, I accepted. Then Nico asked me if I would join them. I declined because my team was against his.

"We will be known as the Axis! We will obtain victory!" Declared Nico with a smug look.

"Not if the Allies have anything to say about that!" said Annabeth, and with that came a volley of hoots and hollers from our team.

"Bring it!" yelled Tyler who had joined the Allies.

"Why did you say we were the allies?" I asked Annabeth

"Because Hade's children were the axis in WW2." Annabeth answered

"Oh, Ya I had forgotten." I said

"Assembly your cabins for the games!" Chiron's voice rang out above the chatter.

Well I might continue, just for the combat scene. (I'm sorry if I scarred you at the top.  the top wasn't a desperate attempt to get reviews, I seriously was thinking that

WELL KEEP ON KEEPIN ON! Have a great summer!


	5. Chapter 5

Well here's chapter five! Thanks for reviewing: KH 777 (),chili con queso. Special thanks to bombplaya3.

Sweat was dripping down my neck as Annabeth was giving orders; she was head strategist. As usual.

"Percy take Vicki and Tyler through the western forest to Zeus's fist. Then take them through the middle of the Axis's camp and try to get everyone's attention." Said Annabeth. "Travis and Connor take two of your campers each. Connor go after the axis's flag, that means Travis you get to sneak into Clarisse's camp and get Ares flag."

"Ok." Said Connor.

"Great." Sputtered Travis under his breath, followed by many curses about Clarisse.

"Move out everyone!" yelled Annabeth

I went outside the tent and gathered Tyler and Vicki, "we're going to take everyone's attention at the center of the field." I told them.

"Sure." Said Vicki.

"Why do we have to be the attention getters, there's no glory there." Said Tyler

"Why, because we have the strongest powers as our parents do, and the other teams will concentrate on keeping us contained" I explained

"Sure" Said Tyler.

We started moving out towards Zeus's fist. The Apollo cabin had fortified it/ (They had joined the Axis) "CHARGE!!!!" I Yelled. Tyler jumped high into the air and started to fly at the campers. Vicki started pulling tidal waves at them. I uncapped riptide and started a vortex of water around me that would grab people and through them fifty feet back.

"There attacking us!" yelled one of the Apollo campers as he ran back towards the Axis head quarters to inform them. But he wasn't quick enough, Tyler flew after him and picked him up and carried him back to me.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"J-J-John. Please don't hurt me!" John started pleading

"Of course I won't hurt you. Now go back to your HQ and tell them what happened." I said. "Be quick now."

"Y-Yes sir." Squeaked John, as he started running north.

"I would have kept him prisoner." Stated Tyler

A few minutes later Nico appeared with a few swordsmen who I couldn't identify. "Let's Roll!" He yelled. Then he clapped his hands and a bunch of dead soldiers climbed up through the ground. The three of us charged at them. I first reached a roman era soldier who swung at me. I swung riptide across his waist and cut him and half. Then he disenagrated. Number two stepped in behind him. I stabbed riptide cleanly through his skull, I went that way for about five more minutes until there were no more left, and Nico was no were too been seen. A Hermes's cabin member ran up to us for a status check, he said we had Ares flag, but our flag was stolen by one of the Axis.

Tyler took off into the air after murmuring "I'll get it back"

"What's your name trooper?" I asked the girl who had brought us the report

"Ashley." She said quietly, she was blushing some.

"Well your now with us." I said "let's go."

About ten minutes later of running through the forest we reached the Axis HQ. We were undetected." Nico are lines are falling. The one kid you dispatched to get the flag was last seen with Tyler flying after him. We haven't heard from him for five minutes." Said one of the Apollo strategists to Nico.

"He's probably been captured." Said Nico

"We haven't heard from or seen Clarisse and her cabin yet." Said the same camper who was talking to Nico.

Suddenly Hands grabbed my arms and covered my mouth," Don't scream." Said Connor, then he released me."We've been monitoring there flag for a while here." He said while pointing at his two campers and there flag which was 30 feet from us.

"We should make the grab soon." I said," who's the fastest?"

"I am. My name's Nic" said one of Hermes's cabin members who were under the command of Connor.

"Nic is fast." Said Connor

"Ok. Here's the plan, me and Connor will make a distraction while Nic grabs the flag and gets escorted back by Ashley, Vicki, and the other Hermes's cabin member who I didn't get your name." I Said.

"What about you and Connor?" asked Vicki.

"We've held our own against Titans, and Percy's invincible." Connor said smugly.

"Ok, Charge!" I screamed

END NOTES: I hope you like it. Cliff hanger! I'll try to update tomorrow if I get the chance if not two weeks from now cuz I'm leaving for the lake!!! Vacation! Well please review! Keep On Keep in On!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Chapter Six! Much Gratitude to: bombplaya3, Reader () (do you have a profile?), riptide () (your story is a little sketchy about working for Disney, no offense)

I'm going to try to start the Revolution that is suggested in the title in this or the next chapter.

Connor and I took off running at the center of the camp so Nic could sneak around with his assault team and steal the flag.

"For Hermes!" Yelled Connor while pulling out his sword and disabling a camper

"For Poseidon!" I shouted, thinking it was appropriate because Connor did. I first met resistance about six feet into my charge, apparently a lot of Apollo campers wanted revenge for destroying their fort. I tried my best to just disable or knock them out. I could have seriously hurt any one of them. Well except for Nico.

Halfway through the Apollo Kids I met Michael Yew, "Don't get mad if I hurt you." He said with a huge boyish grin.

I just smiled and started pairing hits with him. He was better than most of the other campers, but still far from a fair match for me. He knew it too. When I had knocked his sword out of his hand, and then I knocked him to the ground. He just nodded his head towards the rest of the battle ready campers murmuring "I'll get you next time."

By the time I finished the rest of the defenders Nico was missing again and Connor was tying up the Campers we defeated.

"Did we get the flag?" I asked. I had gotten really involved in my fight I had forgot about our mission.

"No. Clarisse appeared out of no-where and over powered Nic and them." Said Connor with much disappointment. "The kid who Nico sent after our flag came back with it: and he and Nico took off into the forest. He knew this camp had been overran, must be making a new one out there." He pointed north into the forest.

So, I thought, everyone has a different flag then the one they started with. The Axis are down over half their original force. What about us though? Was Vicki Ok in Clarisse prison camp? Was Annabeth and the rest of my team fairing well at our HQ? Who is in the best place to win?

"We need to find out what's going on." I said.

"Ya, ok." Said Connor, "but what about these prisoners?"

"Oh dam I had forgot." I sputtered, "We can march them back"

There were many "ugh" and "as if" murmuring throughout the P.O.W.

"Or I can call a tidal wave to wash them all the way there." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"We'll walk" moaned the campers.

It took about 30 minutes to walk back with the campers. One took off running at one point; Connor just pulled out his bow and shot him in the leg. There must have been some sleeping poison on the tip of the arrow. From then on no one else tried anything while we continued to walk.

When we reached our HQ, Connor was carrying the camper over his shoulder like how Rambo would have done it.

"Good hunting?" Asked his Travis, his twin, with a smile.

"Nah, this one just gave me a bad look." Said Connor strait faced at first, and then started laughing.

"Good Job Guys. How many you got there Percy?" Asked Annabeth.

"38, over half of the Axis, Nico stopped the rest of them from routing and has rallied them at some fort north of their old HQ." I said.

"Good now where going to sit here and wait." Said Annabeth with an encouraging voice, obviously trying to keep morale high.

Everyone seemed to melt away to do other tasks.

"Hay Annabeth, any word from Vicki?" I asked

"No, Clarisse has told us that she would release her prisoners if we gave her flag back. We Refused." Informed Annabeth "Were going to try to go on a defensive strategy. If we get enough prisoners we can weaken the enemy to the point where we could walk into their HQ without resistance. That means we'll need distractions from you."

"Ok, that's my specialty." I said

"Oh, by the way, Obama just got elected about an hour or so ago." Said Annabeth slightly put out, "Your dad is angry for some reason. And the god's have started taking side's again."

"Not again, just like when Zeus lost his lightning bolt, which was so stupid." I said. Within half a second there was a bang in the sky that resembled thunder."Sorry."

"Let's just focus on this for now." She said. Then got up and walked to the command tent.

I just walked around checking out our camp and mingling with our team and prisoners. We had the standard fortifications: sharpened poles in the ground designed to stop charges, archers in trees, and to my surprise a catapult that through bags of instant sleeping powder that would keep you out for hours. Most likely courtesy of the Stoll twins.

After about a quick two hours of doing nothing I decided to check up on the command tent. As soon as I walked in I was assaulted by the arguing of Annabeth and one of her siblings. They were bickering about whether we should sally out and attack them, or just sit tight and wait.

I was in favor of Annabeth who wanted to go out and attack them. Because obviously they weren't going to come and get us. About ten minutes later they had decided to send out everyone that we could spare to find and assault Ares HQ. About fifteen campers and Katie Gardener were going to stay and watch the prisoners/keep guard over our HQ.

I was surprised to find out Annabeth was going to join the assault force. "Ok people, we move out in five, don't forget rope to tie prisoners up with, and remember your roles!" She said. "Percy ready?"

"Of course, never been readier." I said with a laugh.

Ten minutes later I found myself outside Ares camp, about to assault them!

"CHAAARRRRGGGE" Annabeth yelled, and we all started sprinting down upon Clarisse and her siblings.

END OF CHAPTER NOTES: well that was an extra long chapter, I won't be able to update for 2 weeks. Sorry if I don't reply to your review, I will eventually, I'm leaving tomorrow (Friday) at noon. But I still haven't packed yet. :(

Well, Keep On Keepin On!!!


End file.
